


Sorry I’m protective over the things I love

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup has received a note from his father to meet him somewhere, and Astrid doesn't want him to go alone.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Ficlet Requests II [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Sorry I’m protective over the things I love

“Sorry I’m protective over the things I love.” Astrid said the words snidely, and Hiccup was taken aback. 

“Astrid, it’s fine! I’ll be fine!” Hiccup was going to meet his dad after the note he’d been given, and Astrid was worried that it wasn’t from his dad. But why wouldn’t it be? It looked like his handwriting and phrases of speech. 

“Hiccup, you shouldn’t go. Or, you should at least take back up.” Astrid took him by the wrist, met him imploringly in the eyes. 

Hiccup patted Toothless. “I’ve got all the backup I need.”

Astrid narrowed her eyes. “You could still do with more people and dragons, especially with the Flyers out there hunting the Dragon Eye lenses. And us.” 

Hiccup sighed. “You’re right. You’re right.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You win. You can come.”

“Yes!” Astrid pumped one fist in the air, then ran off to saddle her dragon.


End file.
